


Who Said the Office Was Just For Work?

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Distractions, Domestic Bliss, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, M/M, Office Sex, Pouty Eggsy Unwin, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On one of Harry's few days off, he's called to oversee a rescue mission from his home office. Eggsy feels quite put out about this, and makes his displeasure known. Harry hates to see his boy unhappy, and aims to work that pout off his face in a very delicious way.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Who Said the Office Was Just For Work?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> A very very very happy birthday to my birthday twin, Sway!
> 
> I was trying hard to figure out something that would put a smile on your face today, and hartwin filthy shenanigans is what I came up with!  
> I hope you enjoy this, and your special day that I am so lucky to share with you.
> 
> Hugs and love to you sweetie!

“I thought we were gonna watch a film.” Eggsy didn’t whine. He wasn’t going to succumb to that level, even though he so desperately wanted to. Okay, maybe he did a little bit, but that was beside the point!

It was Harry’s day off, or one of the few Arthur was able to come home and be his bloody husband! But of course, Kingsman was more important, and so when Arthur was needed, Harry saved the day.

Harry didn’t look up from the laptop as he said, “I know, darling. I promise, just a few more minutes.” He’d only heard that the last two hours and it got old. Eggsy huffed, a bit put out, as he plopped into a chair located in the corner of Harry’s office. Not at all like the gentleman his husband taught him to be; Eggsy ignored Harry's eye roll. 

All he wanted was a damn lie in on the sofa, a stupid cheesy romcom, that Eggsy had seen a dozen times, and maybe some Chinese takeout. Possibly the promise of a blowjob or sex would be involved, but that was beside the point as his husband surveyed a live mission, along with Merlin, that apparently needed Arthur’s eyes.

“Don’t be like, dear.” Eggsy didn’t look at Harry, just sat with the biggest pout on his face; it honestly could put Daisy’s to shame. “Come here. Sit on my lap until I’m done working.” The offer pulled his interest.

Eggsy gazed up just in time to see Harry push away from his desk and patted his lap. Eggsy, ever the eager pup, bounded up and happily took the free spot in his husband’s lap. It was cozy as ever, and with the space of Harry’s new computer chair, Eggsy fit quite nicely. Eggsy was very entertained, for a half hour, to hear Merlin curse over the coms, the man was loud enough you could hear him clear through Harry’s glasses; he felt glad he wasn’t the only agent to raise the Quartermaster’s blood pressure.

But Harry stayed calm as ever, or so it seemed, as Tristan worked through a rather risky rescue mission. Turned out Gawain got himself into a pickle and backup was needed. But by the third hour, Eggsy grew tired, more or less from boredom over anything, and started to doze. For a moment he had a dozed off, a nice vision of them rolling around their bed, naked and needy filled his unconscious dream. 

It was short lived, though, as Harry pressed soft and delicate kisses to his lips, waking Eggsy from his erotic dream. He returned the affection, kisses just as tender and warm that soon worked into desperate claims of his pent up arousal. Eggsy turned a bit, legs moved to straddle Harry’s lap, and weaved his fingers through Harry’s silky curls. He loved that his husband left his hair untamed and natural when they were home. 

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured against his lips, surprise and hunger laced his tone. His hands rested against his bum, long fingers sprawled the span of his cheeks and held Eggsy there.

There was no mistaken Harry’s erection that grew against Eggsy’s arse. Which in turn caused Eggsy’s to thicken, swell against his pants. He’d switched into trackies earlier in the day, but his briefs restricted the room his dick had. Eggsy ground down, a soft and needy moan escaped his lips as Harry squeezed his bum.

“Eggsy,” Harry repeated around a shallow exhale.

Eggsy whimpered. “Come on, Haz,” he drawled out like a drunken man. “Promised me a day with just us, yeah?” Hips moved, rotated into Harry’s groin, drawing a moan from the older man. “Fuck, babe.” Eggsy could bust a nut like this.

“Have I neglected you, my darling?” Eggsy pulled away, lower lip jutted out in a pout, and nodded. “I do apologize. Let me make it up to you.” One of Harry’s hands smoothed around his hip, tracing the shape, as it wandered down to cup his groin.

“Harry.” Eggsy tossed his head back, giving his husband access to his neck.

Which Harry happily took advantage of. Silky, warm lips traveled down his throat, a wet tongue darted out to trace his Adam’s apple. A delightful shiver ran up his spine, blood rushed to his dick and caused it to expand further in his pants. As he ground down, hard dick moved against Harry, he could detect the dampness of his pre-come.

A hand slipped down his trackies, past his pants, and against his ass. Eggsy jumped when a finger slid between his cheeks, probed against tightly wound muscle that puckered, and threatened to swallow it whole.

“Jesus Christ,” Eggsy wheezed.

It became clear they weren’t going to make it further than the chair, as Harry moved in tandem with Eggsy’s deprived rock of hips, meeting him thrust for thrust in effort to bring one another off. Eggsy wasn’t far, if he were honest, not with the way Harry’s thumb worried the tip of his dick through his clothes, or the tip that eased past Eggsy’s hole and sat there, just to tease.

“Please,” he breathed. Eggsy would have begged, if he had enough energy to do so, but all was lost to sensation. He fought the urge to explode around Harry’s skillful hands, mouth, and dick against his ass.

Harry leaned away. The heat of his breath ghosted across Eggsy’s face, all hot and heavy with the desire neither of them spoke of, but could feel in the room. And whispered, “What is it you want, my darling boy?”

Eggsy shivered. “You,” he managed to choke past the lump formed in his throat. “Always you.”

Harry smiled against his mouth, as he took him in a slow, sultry kiss that stole his breath and staked claim over each whimper, and moan that left Eggsy.

Soon a second digit was slipped in, the first one pressed lightly against his prostate. Which caused him nearly to convulse right then and there, but Eggsy held strong, or as strong as he could against Harry’s ministrations. The fucking bastard was good, too good, and Eggsy felt the climax rise. His movements grew erratic, no longer smooth and precise, and sped up in an uneven tempo to work them off.

“My Eggsy,” Harry whispered, the words traced into his skin. His breath was uneven, coming in quick, hard huffs as he mouthed against Eggsy’s neck, up to his jaw and to his mouth where their lips created a seal against the other.

Eggsy yanked off with a loud and desperate cry - that he was sure would scare the neighbors - as he spilled hot, wet and messy in his pants like he were a schoolboy who couldn’t control a boner.

Harry bit done, teeth worried into flesh, as he chased Eggsy’s orgasm, a matched set of men who were grown, sophisticated and saved the world twice, and currently sat in their own spend.

“Fuck.” Eggsy slumped against Harry, exhaustion suddenly prevalent as he came down from his high, and tucked his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. He dropped tiny, delicate kisses into the warmth of skin and nuzzled there, as arms wrapped around him.

“Mm.” Harry hummed into Eggsy’s hair. “Was this a proper substitution?” Eggsy smiled as Harry’s hand slipped up and down his back soothingly.

“Give us a bath and I think you’re in the clear.” He answered, cheekily as ever, and wasn’t even surprised when Harry stood with him still wrapped around him like a pretzel, and carried Eggsy to the bathroom.

Now that, Eggsy thought, was an appropriate substitution for a movie and a lie in.


End file.
